


A Stiff Drink

by Tak



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10562024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tak/pseuds/Tak
Summary: This is the story of Lys Trevelyan and Anariel Lavellan.Two friends in a very wrong place at a very wrong time.A peg legged drunken Herald and a sharp tinged street rat begin there adventure as herald of Andraste and eventual Inquisitor.Lys an old mage with history hides her apostate past with lies sarcasm and a general grumpy disposition.Anariel the spunky young city elf upstart swears like a trooper but has hopes and dreams of returning the world to some semblance of order. The two friends seem like chalk and cheese but are more than family to one another.The introduction, where Lys and Anariel are brought to haven and meat the cast of heroes.





	1. The first of many

"No, no, no,no, no, no, maker this isn't happening." Lys screamed chased by the vivid hauntings of her fade dreams.  
Water hit her, so cold in comparison to her flushed face it burnt.  
"Dwarven fire water. 2 shots of rum, and a bottle of Antivan wine I swear. No more or less."  
"What on earth are you babbling about?" Cassandra hissed.  
Lys tried to wipe the drips off her face, but her hands were bound. "Another night in the stocks? can't I just sleep it off under a bridge again officer?"  
"Do you know why you're here? Do you know what you've done?"  
Opening her ice white blue eyes, Lys blinked and tried to focus the four forms into one. "Drunken and disorderly in the house of god. Anariel will clear it up. I'll apologise to the Divine. It's not the  
first time."  
"The Divine is dead," Cassandra growled  
"Well shit." Lys groaned "where's Anariel?"  
"The only person to walk out of the conclave was you."  
A sobering chill ran down her spine. Finally all the drunken blurs crashed into one. She looked into the stern face of the Seeker. She rolled forward getting her foot and peg under her. The Seeker  
drawing her sword as she moved, glancing like warrior so Often did at her missing foot.  
"You think I did this?" Lys asked surprisingly calm and concise.  
"So far you're our only suspect. And the evidence is not in your favour." She pointed to Lys's left hand. A strange green glow emanating from it. "There is a rift, a tear in the sky above the conclave and as it grows that grows."  
Through the liquor Lys remembered shouts, Anariel, the Divine, people. No doubt with the painful  
sobriety of morning she would piece together everything until then she just had to be functional.  
"Let me out."  
"What?!"  
"I'm not stupid or too drunk to realise your grilling me to see if I know how to help you. So let me help you and let me find my friend."  
"You do know something then?"  
"I just know Anariel Levellan is damn hard to kill. And if I walked out I'll be damned if she didn't."  
Cassandra roughly released her binds. "There is still time for your damn nation."

 

Anariel jolted awake. Her entire body ached like she had been thrown into the crater or had fallen from and even greater height. She didn't have time to rub her sore spots as she looked into the sky  
and saw the green rip spewing fade creatures into the world. A demon attacked her groaning as it did it's flame engulfed body yawning for her. She reached for her daggers, one still remained  
attached to her leg. The other lost to whatever had flung her to this bizarre crater.  
She fought. Grasping for rocks and rolling out of the way using anything available to fight her adversaries while the green tear filled the sky and demons fell to the earth. 

 

"You move well for someone..." Cassandra began then paused thinking of the wording.  
"With my disability?"  
"I was going to say as drunk as you want me to believe. But yes, you have mastered your handy cap."  
Lys used the staff she had as an aid to her peg to smack a lesser demon in the head.  
"Aren't you A Mage?"  
Lys grunted as she scrabbled up the next hill trying to find grip on the icy ground.  
"Magician." She huffed. Turning stabilising herself and helping the Seeker up. Platemail and greaves proving to be as much of a handicap as a peg leg in the snow.  
"I'm a con artist, like a bard but someone steals your shit while I talk."  
"Really." The brunette mused "I think I know one. But he calls himself a story teller."  
"There's wisdom in that. After all I'm only telling you because you already think I'm a murderer and  
capable of tearing the world to pieces. I mean finding out I like to rob people on the sides hardly anything now is it?"  
Cassandra rolled her eyes it was all she needed another glib wordsmith to turn her words against  
her.  
"Come now Seeker, the world is ending, don't meet the end of days with a scowl." Lys chortled. 

 

Green glowed above her head read surrounded her. Anariel felt like she was in another plane again,  
it was like something dreamed up by the chantry to describe hell.  
A sliver of green mist spewed out of a new tear before groaning and splitting open yet another portal to the fade.  
Through the green mist she saw a familiar figure sun bleached hair pulled into an untidy bun from a tan face and a hobbled gate.  
"Lys." She shouted her voice cracking as she feared she was seeing her dear friend in the fade.  
"Anariel" Lys cried in return "behind you!"  
The rogue dropped as a wraiths shot crossed her path. 

 

Lys's slid down the crater bank to her friend, her guard and their new allies joining her in the battle field. She ground to a halt under the rift, as the earth shook and a giant pride demon landed before  
her.  
"Shit." She hissed as the creature turned to her, igniting a blazing trail behind it.  
It's deep throaty laugh echoed in her head while the others were too busy with all manor of creepy crawlies,  
"All that power, all that talent squandered on bards tricks and illusion."  
She backed up as it stalked towards her squishing it's own allies as it did.  
"Does it cut you to know, your friends only know you as a jester? A drunk spinner of tales? Don't you want your power back? Your life?"  
Lys licked her lips and made a dive between the demons legs. Rolling toward the rift stabbing her staff into it's back while pulling at the rift with all her might to close it. The creature howled and she  
forced all the fire, heat and power into it she could muster.  
The eruption of the rift as it shut for good hiding the explosion that was the pride demon.  
"I happen to enjoy being a drunk thank you." She muttered.  
***  
Haven was exactly that, a refuge from the madness Lys had not been privy too. Tents littered the area, small wooden houses. She stood by the rudimentary stable, her Nobel steed found fighting  
off demons and attempting to return to her. Now happily chewing grass. She found her way to the chantry looking for Anariel who was as she suspected in control and in the thick of it.  
The four women and man all fell silent as she entered the room. Cassandra she recognised, and Leileanna's red hair and leather were unmistakable despite meeting her in the heat of battle. The  
Antevian was new, young, sweet looking with order and efficiency in her stance. The man she had never been introduced too but as he looked up and she caught his gold eyes, and strawberry blond  
curls she knew him. He was older, it had been 10 years, his face carried scars different from back then, but she never forgot a Templar.  
"Greetings." She chuckled feigning ignorance with all eyes on her. She took her friend's side and uttered softly "When do we leave?"  
"We're not." Anariel told her flatly, they need us as much as we need them."  
"I'm sorry what now?" Lys shook her head "We need them? Since when? They need us or rather this." She waved her hand  
"the rift is not yet closed, we still need your mark to close it. Should you rather I throw you back in the stocks till we need you." Cassandra's brash tone carried through the large room. As she  
responded to the friends hushed conversation.  
Lys turned her icy gaze to Cassandra "Still you treat me like a criminal yet want me to save you. It's a very bizarre way to ask for help."  
"Think of it more for your protection, there are people who will not be so accepting of your talent."  
"Not so long ago you wanted me dead."  
"Opinions can change." the Seeker snapped  
The elf was quick to defuse the situation, grabbing her friend arm and yanking her to the other side of the room.  
"Stop it Lys." She hissed quietly "'you have a chance to matter to someone, something, to save the god damned world  
"You know what happened last time I tried something like that." Lys murmured bitterly.  
Anariel sighed the air causing her whole body to rise and fall. "This time will be different, this time you have me. This time there will be an army."  
"There was an army, Ana and they died just the same. Humans with dreams are dangerous creatures."  
"You forget your round ears." The elf joked.  
"I forget nothing young one. We will be indentured here just as we would be in Tevinter, or Saheron. These are not people who will trust us lightly nor revel in the what we truly are." Her icy eye flicked to the guard hound in their midst.  
"Then let us give them reason to. Let us teach them to love us for elves and... Magicians."  
"Alright." She gave in exasperated "And don't look so impressed, let me tell you I hesitated for you, when this turns to utter shit around us and we are broiled alive in hell fire..."  
Anariel interjected "You'll find a way to save us."  
"I will find a way to save us but I tell you Sunshine I will not be happy about it." Her threats were Light hearted but their message not so.  
"So are we in agreement?"  
"Yes."  
"Then where are you going?"  
"Me, oh I'm just here to close rifts I will not organise or lead, so I'll be at the tavern until I'm needed."  
Cassandra made to protest but Anariel held her back  
"Baby steps. The more you push the more she'll dig her heels in. "  
"You know your friend well then? You trust her?"  
"She'll be pissed as a newt should the time come but she won't let us down. This one time she had  
2 mugs of Maraas-Lok just as we landed in Saheron when a Vint decided I was one of his run  
away slaves..."  
**  
Sliding onto the barstool Lys sat next to the young looking soldier. She was fairly sure he was a  
vint but his armour told another story.  
She knocked on the bar to get the young girl's attention. "Love can you bring me a egg a glass  
some fire sauce salt and pepper?"  
The barmaid frowned but made no complaints making herself busy with her demands.  
The soldier chuckled "must be a mighty hang over to be trying that one."  
"Try it? I swear by it. Kill or the cure."  
"One of my company says so too. You either keep it down..."  
"Or you get it all out."  
They both laughed. "I'm Lys."  
"Krem."  
"You a far way from home Krem?"  
"Always." He laughed "but my company are just on the storm coast."  
"So what you doing here there? I'm not sure the inquisition tavern is the best in Ferelden."  
"I've been waiting all day to see one of the advisors but no one will take the time."  
Flissa put the ingredients down In front of Lys and she carefully put them together mulling over her course of action. The final touch was the fire sauce. She looked at the concoction swilling it around  
mulling over her options. She could stick her oar in, help paddle the ship that was the inquisition, or she could play the fool.  
She sloshed the raw egg mixture and opened her mouth swallowing it in one go. Grimacing at it's slimy texture as it slipped down her throat.  
"I could have an in at the war table." She offered "what's your trouble?"  
"No trouble, an offer. I'm here on behalf of The Iron Bull's chargers, to offer our services to the  
inquisition."  
"Mercenaries?"  
"Sounds like you don't approve."  
"Thing with sell swords, you're only safe as long as you've got the biggest coffers."  
"And the inquisition doesn't have big coffers? No the Chargers are different, bull is different. Bulls one the best men I've served under. Keeps every one professional."  
"Well well you'll just have to introduce me with that stellar review."  
"Get the chargers up here and I will."  
"Your on." She threw a few crowns on the table. To pay for her Prairie oyster and to let Krem get another. Before sauntering back into the bright cold day.  
She didn't want to return to the war table with the ghost of her past lingering there. She needed to kill time to corner Ainriel by herself. Gathering an idea of the lay of this land called heaven she  
wandered up a small set of stone stairs by the tavern and came to a collection of simple shacks. A few tradesmen gathered there and a familiar pale face stood by himself. Solas, the apostate elf she had met on the Mountain side. he had snatched her hand and held the  
mark to a rift and shut it, he had in fact studied her and the mark while she was comatose.  
He saw her before she could saunter away.  
"I wanted to talk to you for a moment if I may."  
Begrudgingly she closed the gap between then and leaned heavily on her cane.  
"Yes?"  
"Your a Mage yes?"  
"I'm a magician." She quipped quickly as she had said every time the question came up since she had left the circle.  
"If I was a Mage that would make me an apostate."  
"Aren't we all apostates now? After all I am an apostate I don't hide it"  
"Yes" she said dryly "let's hypothesise for a minute your a Mage with a knowledge of the arcane a talent for fire and a drinking problem. And see if that's as readily accepted as say a Mage that  
specialises in fade dreams.  
"Ah Magician it is."  
"Do you worry? That this will be over and they will throw us back into circles. Lock us up behind Templars and stone"  
"I've never lived in those conditions," he said plainly.  
"But you're not dalish, you're not a keeper, how did you keep out of the circle?"  
"How did you?"  
Lys laughed "you have a point, they are not all seeing. Good for us."  
"But you're not a Mage."  
She tapped her nose smiling glad he had caught on. "You studied me at the concave? My mark."  
"Yes, do you remember how you got it?"  
Lys remembered. She new overtime her brain would put the pieces back together like they did every drunken escapade. But it meant nothing.  
A darkspawn was he? Large and powerful holding the Divine. Ainriel calling for help. She had blundered in thinking it was some small thing to come across the scene defusing the spell and  
throwing herself into the fade. What she had done in the name of saving her dearest friend would be unforgivable in the eyes of the holy devout. And the fact they now toted her as the herald of  
Andraste sickened her. No extension of the most holy would have come about in such and ugly booze addled, blood filled way.  
"I remember shouting and a light."  
"No faces, no names?" Solas' eyes narrowed smelling the dishonesty on her.  
She shook her head "what of you? How did you come to be on the Mountainside at that time."  
He closed his mouth.  
"Replying to questions with questions is usually an admission of guilt, you might want to curb that habit before you are found out."  
"Speaking from experience are you?" She quipped.  
He laughed and she joined Him, both tactfully leaving things as they were questions unanswered.  
She bid farewell at that moment knowing if she lingered the Wiley elf would get more out of her than she wished.  
Ainariel walked out of the chantry into the harsh light. Shielding her eyes as she did. She turned to talk to the shadow following her. Lys tactfully waited before interrupting her friend sitting on a box  
near a tent.  
Cullen was his name, and her dear elven friend already seemed quite enamoured with him. She couldn't hear the conversation but the light laughter and gentle touch of his bicep enough body  
language for lys to know what was going on. The Templar himself still as regimented and the old days, and her advances were slowly making him nervous.  
Cloaked as the nightingale always was Leileanna approached her tent and by mere accident lys herself.  
"Jealous former lover." She asked being sly enough herself to catch lys' sown unsubtle spyings.  
Lys chuckled "former ferelden Mage. And current apostate."  
"Cullen is no longer a Templar which would make Cassandra the one to watch."  
"Cassandra is directed and blunt, Cullen, well you never know what a man capable of until he has been tortured by demons."  
"You sound like you know first hand."  
Lys sighed "there are a lot of things I know first hand. A few of them come from that broken circle."  
"Reluctance to talk about it. This I think is a wise course of action. The Herald of Andraste shouldn't be a way ward apostate. Perhaps a change of story. You're a Travelyn?"  
"I go by the name Eluian now." She uttered quietly not surprised that their spymaster had located  
her name and breed so swiftly.  
"But you were Alyssa Trevelyan?."  
"Yes." Her single answer drawn out with hesitation.  
“Have you been to ostwick?"  
"You know what, I have. But all the same I'll keep playing the fool, and hope the Mage fact doesn't arise."  
"Yet you told me freely."  
"Your our spymaster Red. What's the point in lying to you. I'm sure you will have my history on the table by tonight."  
"And changed by this evening, I hope you are good at remembering lines. I'll have some papers for you at the end of the day. You will be a herald Theadus can look up too."  
"Because a one leg legged drunk doesn't seem all that chosen by the maker."  
Leileanna laughed, lys' dry humour was dark but on point. It's a pity the game had to be played just so. In the terms of the makers chosen, fables often told of underdogs with checkered pasts. Those  
broken or cast aside to be raised above all they could be. It's a pity nobles didn't seem to remember these things. Lys and her elven friend were closer to something out of the chant of light than they knew.  
"Ana!" She shouted as soon as Cullen returned to training his men. She trotted over to the elf and away from Leileanna. "Ana I may have hired us a mercenary band."  
Bargain struck, Ainriel would travel to the storm cost to meet the iron bull and his chargers. Lys was to head to Val Royaux with Varric and Cassandra in tow to meet the enigmatic first enchanter and plead with the chantry.  
"Diplomacy for the diplomats," Ainriel sang,  
"You've heard of the Iron Lady?" She moaned rolling her eyes as she collected her Meagre possessions.  
"She will eat me alive. Especially if she finds out I'm Eluian And not Trevelyan "  
“Then it's best she never does. Don't expect me to feel for you. You'll get your pick of the pastries while I'm sent to the arsehole of the storm coast for a qunari you got a recommendation about from a Vint in a bar."  
"A good looking Vint in a Tavern." ,Lys corrected.  
"Oh yes because details matter."  
"They do matter, else I'll come across as a trife harlot. And I'm the herald now."  
"About that... Do you remember what happened."  
Lys sighed and stared at her hand. Because what she needed was more power.  
"Ha," Ainriel laughed "you had drunk a lot that night. I'm surprised you sobered up at all."  
"Sober? Never I'm staying that level of drunk for ever, it turned out to be good luck." She punctuated it with a swig from her flask.  
Snatching the drink from her Ainriel tisked.  
"Now I'm Sure Lady Trevelyan would have more class that that."  
"I can't believe she made me a Nobel from Oswick. The circle their only just fell with the rebellion, if I talk above it anything we've done."  
"Then you don't talk. Lys you know how the game is played."  
The human woman sighed to her friend.  
"Plus it might not open fresh wounds for some people who happened to be in ferelden when we were.." Ana continued  
"So the Templar showed himself?"  
"He's not a Templar any more."  
"You say that but he still has the sword and still has the lyrium."  
"As you're ever the circle Mage and I'm ever the city elf. You sound like a qunari."  
"You're right."  
"Of course I am."  
"With any luck he'll keep thinking I'm dead just like the circle."  
"Afraid someone might go back for your phylactery."  
"Yes." She looked at her friend eyebrows knotted even after all these years she didn't understand the gravity of her situation.  
Ainriel sighed at her joke gone wrong "you know you're safe here. And with those rift powers I doubt anyone will try tangle with you."  
"Except for whoever caused all this"  
"Doubt they are in Orlais. So go have fun, bring me pastries.

 

Lys had only been to Val Royoux once as a child, with her mother as a treat, while her father sold a few of their horses. There was grandeur in the city the likes her home town didn't have. And despite  
her years as a roaming apostate seeing the best of antiva, nevara the worst of tevinter and  
saharon something stayed in the part of her eight year old brain that made in the daunting city of finery and wealth never surpassed by anything else.  
"Come on embers you've have a little storm cloud hanging over your head since we got here. You can't frown as much as seeker, I have to have one friendly face."  
She smiled half heartedly at Varric before muttering In her native tongue. "Avoir des casseroles au cul"  
"Sorry what."  
"Baggage, Varric if I said any more our spymaster would have my head."  
"And we couldn't have that." Chuckling with the dwarf lys continued with them hearing the clatter of market, shout of people. She had spent as much time studying the language as magic, her mother  
had not always spoke orlesian but she had told her daughter it was the language of royalty. So Lys had honoured her by studying it despite not having anyone to help her in ferelden. Her accent  
showed only in the words she learnt as a child, the rough common edges of the ferelden speak dissolving into something far more respectable. She had used this talent for accent by learning bits  
of other languages as time passed. antiva was a close relative of orlais and their words rolled off the tongue with a similar beauty. The language of saheron much harder, thankfully most of the local populous there understood many other languages, and could pass using a Myriad of bastard tongues.  
She always made sure to know just enough tevintar to know whenever to run.  
Varric looked at her as though he could put two and two together, thankfully he knew better than to out right ask. And they continued to follow the seeker dutifully towards the chaos in the main  
square.  
A chantry mother led the stage "Good people of val royaux hear me." She was younger than most fresh faced and full of anger different from the wise and patient mother giezelle "together we morn  
our Divine. Her naïve and beautiful heart silenced by treachery." She eyeballed Lys and her companions "You wonder what will become of her murderer well wonder no more."  
Lys rolled her eyes while she berated them, pulling a flask from her coat and taking a swig while eyes turned to them. Cassandra smacking her arm wishing their herald could act with a tiny touch  
of decorum "Behold the so called herald of andraste. Claiming to rise where our beloved fell. We say this is a false prophet. A wicked Mage sent to subvert the makers word."  
Lys smiled and screwed the cap back on her flask. Her pale eyes locking with the chantry mother and holding her "you say I am the enemy." She said her voice carrying strangely over the cloud  
though she didn't strain or yell "The breach in the sky is our true enemy. We must unite to stop it, it is that simple."  
"it's true." Cassandra backed her up "The inquisition seeks only to end this madness before it's too late."  
"it is already too late." The mother ignored them "The Templars have returned to the chantry. They will face the inquisition, and the people will be safe once more."  
A hushed awe took the crowd as The Lord seeker took the stage with his Templar entourage. He passed not acknowledging the mother but one of his entourage stepped forward and struck her.  
Knocking her to the ground.  
"You Bastard, come here and strike someone who deserves it." Lys snarked.  
"still your self." The lord sealer snapped "she is beneath us."  
"Beneath you?!" Cassandra silenced her with a forceful hand on her shoulder stepping forward to address him.  
"lord seeker Lucius it's imperative that we speak with.."  
He cut her sentence short "you will not address me."  
"lord seeker." She protested.  
"creating a heretical order, raising up a puppet as andraste's prophet." Snearing at lys he continued "You should be ashamed. You should all be ashamed. The Templars have failed no one when they left the chantry to purge the mages. You are the ones who have failed. You who'd leash our righteous swords with doubt and fear. If you came to appeal to the chantry you are too late.  
The only destiny here that demands respect is mine."  
"You arrogant, pompous egotistical, bottom...." Lys's volume climbed with her anger in him. Flame visible behind her pale eyes.  
"What we truly need is an alliance that will seal the breach." Varric added nudging her to keep her cool.  
"oh the breach is indeed a threat." The lord seeker continued "but you certainly have no power to do anything about it."  
A Templar stepped forward tentatively "but lord seeker what if she really was sent by the maker?"  
"You are called to a higher purpose do not question." He snapped back  
"I will make the Templar order a power that stands alone against the void. We deserve recognition and independence. You have shown me nothing. And the inquisition less than nothing. Val royaux  
is unworthy of our protection. We March." He signalled his men to move out through the shocked croud.  
"charming fellow" Varric muttered sarcastically.  
Cassandra whispered more to herself than the others "has lord seeker gone mad?"  
"Do you think he can be reasoned with?" Varric asked trying to judge whether this man would be a serious damper on their excursion.  
"I hope so, if not him I hope there are others in the order that can."  
Cassandra looked around for their herald to see her crouched by the wounded chantry mother talking softly to her.  
Lys conjured up a power she hadn't used in years, a green light filled her fingertips as she reached forward to touch the mother where she was struck.  
"Je suis desole la mere veneree." She whispered.  
"Condolences and kindness why? I did nothing for you? I would have the city spit on you."  
Lys smiled and hauled herself back up to standing with some effort pulling her flask from her coat again. "It wouldn't be the first time."  
The chantry mother pursed her lips taking the help to sit up. She finally took a look at this herald she called false prophet. Drinking heavily from a silver flask. Hair bleached and frazzled from  
elements, skin dark a few blemishes from the drink, and a few more wrinkles from smiles and jokes. Tall and athletic and confident despite her roughly hewn peg foot. Which like her boot and  
clothes had seen better days before this one.  
"You're a healer?" She asked before she could leave.  
"Knight enchanter. As I said. I am not your enemy."  
***"

“It's soo wet!" Ainriel winged. "My breaches are wet, my socks are wet, ugh"  
Solas frowned in deep disapproval. "Are you not an elf?"  
Ainriel looked at him slack jawed and August. "You think that gives me some magical drying abilities? Your an elf. How dry are your socks?"  
"I was merely refuting to the wandering lifestyle you have lead should have prepared you for such eventualities."  
"Ever heard of a city elf? Lys loves the wilds, me I'm happier with cobbles and city limits."  
"Then Why aren't you in Val Royaux?"  
"Because i piss off nobles and she speaks the language."  
The conversation was cut off by the clash of weapons the shore front full of men.  
The chargers were in full swing, battling a gaggle of red Templars.  
Daggers out she ran to help them Solas and the inquisition men following to help.  
The leader of the chargers was instantly recognisable head and shoulders above his soldiers and even most of their enemies. Swinging with strength she hadn't seen since they left Saheron. His  
horns were unusual, sitting thick and wide from his head, like she had heard a few of the arashoks had. Most qunari she had met had horns that followed the shape of their head, and be they small  
or large they gave Them more of an impression of a ram than a bull but she presumed he must have got the name some how.  
the Iron Bull crushed his last enemy while the chargers tidied up the stranglers.  
"Chargers stand down?" He bellowed "Krem how'd we do?"  
"5 or six wounded chief no dead." Krem must have been the good looking Vint Lys had mentioned.  
"That's what I like to hear, let the throat cutters finish up and break out the casks." Ainriel flinched  
she had never liked the idea of killing the wounded just because they were on the other side. But these were not just tevintar mages these were Vinatori, and she was sure with the shoe on the other  
foot they would offer the same courtesy only after a long drawn out torture.  
"So " the iron bull began turning his attention to the elves "you're with the inquisition huh? Glad you could make it. Come on have a seat drinks are coming."  
"Iron bull I presume?" She queried  
"Yeah the horns usually give it away." The young man approached them again"Have you met kermis alaclassi? " bull asked "My lieutenant."  
"Throat cutters are done chief?" Krem told him  
"Already? Have them check again I don't want any of those Tevintar bastards getting away. No offence Krem."  
Krem chuckled "None taken, at least a bastard knows who his mother was.puts them one up on you qunaris right."  
Ainriel raised an eyebrow watching this lieutenant give his superior lip, but the iron bull laughed.  
"So you've seen us fight." He addressed her making himself comfortable "Were expensive but were worth it alright .and I'm sure the inquisition can afford us."  
"How much is this going to cost me?" She asked ever the cautious rogue.  
"Gold will take care of itself don't worry about that. All that matters is we're worth it." He leaned back revelling in his conference.  
"The chargers seem like an excellent company"  
"They are," he began "but you're not just getting the boys you're getting me. You need a front line body guard I your man. Whatever it is demons, dragons the bigger the better." He paused assessing  
her for a minute "And there's one other thing, might be useful might piss you off. Ever heard of the Ben hassath?"  
Ainriel darkened for a minute her eyes narrowing "Unfortunately I have. We've had a couple of run ins with them."  
"We?" He queried genuinely  
"My friend, the herald you may have heard of." She told him making sure details were vague enough not to tread on Leilianna's cover story or give away too much "she and I had some unexpected dealings. Her more than me. She's not a fan of the organisation."  
"Few are, The Ben hassath are concerned about the breach, magic out of control. That could cause trouble everywhere. I've been ordered to join the inquisition get close to the people incharge and send reports on what's happening. But I also get reports from agents all over orlais you sign me on I'll share them with your people.  
What ever I am I'm on your side."  
She though on his words for a moment, He would have to be Hassraad, an infiltrator, and deceiver.  
To be the leader of a mercenary band but still be in trenches in the qun. This made him an unknown element, but as long as their goal were the same it would make the qunari a very useful ally. Lys would never see it that way. As far as she would be concerned the benefits wouldn't out way the risk. She had watched first hand while they were in Saheron as a Hassraad wormed his way in then turned like a viper and struck at their very heart. Lys is a woman to only ever be  
slighted once.  
"I'll take your word and your help, but I wouldn't mention the Ben hassath to a woman named Lys. It's information she might kill you for." She told him stoically.  
He laughed "you think your friend can kill me?"  
"I don't think, I know. And hell I'll let her if you turn out to be a double agent." she smiled "Otherwise I think we'll do fine."  
Tell the men to finish drinking on their own the chargers just got hired.  
What about the casks chief. We just opened them. With axes.  
***

“Where have you been.” Ana sidled up to Lys in the cookhouse  
“What do you mean I've been here the whole time.” she answered emphasised with her hand and the knife she was holding.  
“ Before the kitchen and the cooking. You went to Val royaux ages ago. I thought I was going to send a search party.  
“There was the chantry to deal with, the high enchanter. Another charming city elf to collect, your patiereies, oh and getting the horse master of ferelden to join the Inquisition.” Lys tried to sound Nonchalant but she was in a way impressed what she had achieved.  
“I thought you said you weren't going to help?” The elf smiled  
“The inquisition needed mounts as much as I hate to admit he is of the best.”  
“And the cooking?”  
“Busy work.” lys pulled out her flask “and its where they hide the brandy.”  
“Out out out!” The cook shouted flicking a towel in her direction. “No thieving from the stores,”  
“Pffft” Lys protested “what are you going to do make cherries jubilee?”  
The cook pointed to the door, she had overstayed her welcome. She rattled her hip flask as they both exited the stone building.  
“You know there is an inn just down the hill?”  
“What and pay for my own? Piss off I got them a horse master.” Lys protested  
“And I got you your mercinaries.” Ana retorted  
“Are they good?”  
“I believe so. Their leader is a qunari, did you know?" the Elf added quickly hoping to make it seem like nothing.  
“Tal vashoth?” Lys asked suspiciously  
“We didn't discuss it?”  
Both friends stared at each other for a minute. The misconception was obvious to Lys, after what they had been through finding out if a Qunari is Tal Vashoth or still steeped in the Qun was more than important. She also knew avoidance was another way to not tell the entire truth. "But you know what he strikes me as trust worthy." Ana finished. you're welcome at the war council to help make these decisions.”  
“Ha no” Lys scoffed  
“So which is it? You fancy someone or you're avoiding someone? I know you well enough to know it's one.” the elf probed her friend.  
“Ana I know you just want me to make friends with Cullen so when you jump his curly blonde bones we can all be happily ever after. But it's not going to happen”  
“Because he's a templar are your a mage.  
“No” she uttered in a harsh whisper “because I killed his friend and I not sure if he knows.”


	2. Two fingers of brandy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Pastelpuff 
> 
> The next step in our heralds journey. A small confrontation from past friends, and forging a dangerous plan to deal with the mages.

"Hello my beautiful boy!" Lys cooed to the giant horse. Please to see him homed some where fitting of him.  
She heard a creak as the body leaning on the stable fence turned to her slowly and with a bombing voice filled with mischief the man attached to it spoke.  
"Well hello to you too."  
Chancing a glance sidelong look at him, she realised her field of view couldn't take him all in. This was the qunari Anariel had spoken of.  
She raised an eyebrow and made eye contact, while slowly pointed to the horse. "I was talking to Sir Rolleston."  
"Sir Rolleston?"  
"The horse." She said flatly, Rolly true to form leaned over the stable door to huff at this stranger in a most unamused fashion, before nudging her looking for his treats.  
"I recognise that breed." The qunari muttered.  
"You should. he's a green Dales feral. Most of them escaped during the qunari incursion."  
"If that's the case." He pondered slowly "that is a very rare horse."  
"Yes." She replied mimicking his tone "he is."  
The conversation stalled there, as She steadied herself on the fence and with a quick hop of her good leg managed to clamber onto the post to get a higher seat. Pulling a long wide tooth, bone comb out of her pocket, and began to comb the dust and tangles from Rollys dark brown mane.  
The qunari watched, his one good eye analysing her action, his body language read that he couldn't care less, but She knew he was making mental notes. Perhaps he didn't trust humans, or perhaps he was confused how a one legged human ended up with a qunari war horse.  
"You seem to have a knack with big men." He joked.  
"If by knack you mean saddling them, bridling them, riding them till they sweat then brushing them down. Then yes I do have a..." She paused, though her sentence was swift She could see a sly grin tug at the corner of his mouth "knack." She finished. He laughed, he laughed so hard he shook the fence and She almost lost balance.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name."  
"Because I didn't give it." Lys handed Rolly another carrot and dismounted the fence,  
"Then let me make an introductions, I am The ron bull, and you are?"  
"Ms Rolleston." She joked. Rolly neighed in reply.  
"Until next time. MS Rolleston" he chuckled the inquisition camp had more than its share of curious people. He had seen her in the kitchens but she didn't do the same hours as the cooks he had seen her at the campfire, talking to the elf from the wilds. He wondered if this was the woman Anariel spoke of. 

Lys trudged back toward the war room. Her peg sticking in the mud from time to time. The camp was at the base of a large cluster of hills. Snow scattered the area and low bright sun glinted through the makeshift town. She liked it. Maybe a few more people than she was use to. But there were no stone walls and very few troublesome templars. 

Her optimism was brought to a halt as she approached the second rise. Raised masculine voices grambling outside the gates. She groaned like a petulant child inconvenienced by others. Slowing her pace to see if it might dissipate.  
Anariel was trying to separate the instigators. But the human men, one mage one Templar ignored her.  
She could see Cullen moving to assist her. But she wondered how much help another Templar would be as the mages came to support their friend.  
"Your kind killed the most holy." The Templar hissed  
"Lies" the mage retorted "your kind let her die,"  
Lys put two fingered in her mouth and whistled. Long loud and sharply. It's was a long piercing noise taught to her by her father to get horse's attention, honed over years of keeping young ones under control in the circle.  
They looked at her. "If you have a problem with me Templar take it up with me."  
Cullen blocked the young templars path to stop him from launching into anything stupid.  
Lys could see Ana rolling her eyes at her inflammatory interjections.  
"I was the only one to make it out of the conclave. You turn your venom on me. It's time you stop persecuting an entire people for the actions of 1." She was in his face, almost a head taller than him. And her lack of fear of him was beginning to take the wind from his sales.  
"Knight captain" He stammered  
"That is not my title. We are not templars any longer And we are all part of the inquisition."  
"He is right." Lys backed him up "divided we fall. I dont know if you remember what came through the rift. But they don't care what side.your on, they will kill us all the same."  
“And what does that mean exactly?" The Chancellor mused approaching them. His very aura aggravating all parties. He was preposterous, and opinionated and thought himself all to clever.  
“Back already chancellor" Cullen's voice droll at his presence  
"I'm curious commander as how your inquisition and it's herald will restore order.” The Chancellor dripped  
Of course you are" he muttered in reply before sending everyone back to their duties.  
"Mages and Templars are already at war blaming each other for the Divine's death" he turned back to the man hell bent on making his life difficult.  
"Which is why we need proper authority to guide them back to order" The chancellor barked.  
"Who?" Cullen scoffed "you and a bunch of random clerics who weren't important enough to be at the conclave."  
"Or The rebel inquisition and the so called herald of andraste? I think not"  
"You round eared chamberpot." Anariel practically yelled "she never said she was the Herald You did. Why is it humans get to put these titles on people then blame them for it."  
"Doesn't stop the inquisition from using the misconception." The man snapped back to the elf.  
“The inquisition claims only that we must close the breach or perish." Cullan defended  
"You say that now commander we shall see if the sentiment remains true."  
Anariel had enough of the whole situation and her patience was pressed to snap "Remind me Cullen. Why is he here? Why has no one told the insufferable piss ant to Fuck off.  
"You lowbrow, ungrateful knife eared...  
Lys laid a hand on his shoulder. "Finish that sentence," her tone was so smooth and slippery it could only be taken as a silk covered threat. "Go on."  
“He's toothless, no point turning him into a matyr because he runs at the mouth."  
"Chancelor" Lys said quietly. "Now would be the time to leave. While tempers ebb"  
The chancellor headed the woman's suggestion disappearing into the camp.  
"After that I'm glad we don't have you in the war council. Lys is it." Cullen joked turning to the tall woman. He couldn't place the familiarity. It could be because she was the topic of so many conversations in the war room. Leileana had said she was a mage hailing from the free marches. Perhaps he was still a Templar at heart and judging all mages the same. He squashed that thought. She probably just visited high enchanter Orsino. No doubt she was a face among many he had seen.  
Anariel's breath caught in her throat. As her mind thought of how horribly bad the conversation could go.  
"Yes." Was all the mage said flat and clipped leaving dead air.  
"You are an Ostawick mage I hear." He tried to keep the conversation light.  
"Yes."  
"The Ostawick circle only just fell, had you been there long"  
"Yes."  
He sighed "I get it." He relaxed his posture and tried to put her at ease "Your a mage and I was a Templar. You don't trust me."  
"You were the Knight captain and yes." She wasn't malicious but her civility had a bite to it. Reminding him of his high ranking place in an order that oppressed her and those like her.  
"You don't have to fear me. I'm on your side". He tried to reassure her.  
"I really think you believe that. And it helps” She forced a smile before taking her leave abruptly.  
"Don't take offence. Lys is ... She's..." Ana struggled to find the words to defend her friend.  
"Guarded." He offered.  
"A bitch was what I was thinking of but I can say that you can't" she laughed "she's been through shit. We both have. She copes with drinking and alone time I cope with swearing and knives"  
"So long as those knives are aimed at our mutual enemies I'm fine with that”  
"Don't worry your face is to handsome to rearrange" she smirked cheekily.  
He choked back a nervous laugh.  
Anariel suddenly felt guilty at being so forward. Thives and con artists were much easier to flirt with.  
"Relax Cullen, the world wont end if you have a laugh."  
***

Lys leant against the table while Young Flicka poured her drink. A wry eye caught her gaze.  
The perplexing Qunari from before. At his ease back to the courner of the inn watching her but not obviously.  
"Ms Rolleston" he boomed cheerily "Join us." She collected her glass and took the free seat to his left.  
Krem who she had met earlier frowned perplexed.  
"Boss?"  
Lys laughed "I was being cagy when The Iron Bull and I met earlier at the stables. He seems to have taken me on my word. I'm sorry."  
Bull smirked figuring as much. "Dont worry, I had a small heads up from your short friend. Lys, yes?  
She offered her hand in formal introduction, normally large for both a woman and human easy engulfed in his mitt. But it was warm firm and gentle shake.  
"These." He said gesturing to the others around the long table "are the iron bulls chargers."  
There was a hearty shouted welcome from the troops.A mix bag of souls from all walks of life.  
"Mercenaries" she breathed as a outward expression of inward thought, almost trying to convince herself that these likable people shouldn't be.  
"Mage?" Bull queried taking her statement as a slight against them.  
"Vocations begining with the letter M?" She joked Making light of her faux Pas.  
"Matriarch, magister, musician." Krem added sensing what could have been change in the room.  
"Magician actually." Lys added downing her drink in one gulp and pulling a coin from behind the young soldiers ear to flag Flika down for another.  
"So your a thief?" Bull mused.  
"Theivery at its highest level becomes indistinguishable from magic." She said  
"A magic thief?" Krem asked.  
"Exactly that." Lys confirmed "the big stick is because I'm a cripple."  
Bull laughed heartily, and Lys turned her sights on him.  
"Ana assures me your good. Krem assures me your better than most. You have a Large Reputation to live up to Iron Bull."  
"I just hope it's half as formadble as yours Lys Trevellyon Herald of Andraste."  
It was a game of casual wit. All of the chargers had their skills, be they mages, theives or warriors but The Iron Bull was smarter than almost every one around him gave him credit for. Lys played a similar game. While the chargers and company drank on and drank heavily Lys swapped to tea totaling while absorbing the drunk atmosphere. Their game of fools was continued.  
"So why The Iron Bull. Why did you pick that.” Names were a curious thing, more so when you chose them for your self.  
"You don't think it was a name I was born into?" His voice unusually soft for bar talk but clear.  
She chortled "You look more like and Assram to me."  
"Why's that." He laughed amused by her use of Qunlat  
"That one eye of yours has seen more than all the two eyes in here. And you know it."  
He seemed amused by her statement, and a little concerned. "How long were you in saheron ?"  
The words she used and the question she asked were those of some one who had spent time there. He had seen a few elven slaves escape Tevinter to hide among the fog warriors, even the Qun to find a place or themselves, But a human Mage? Lys blurred the line of Mage, she smelled of fire and raw power, locked down under years of training, he could tell her easy going airs where an act. She was probing him for as much information as he was trying to get from her. Ana had warned him not to tell her about his Ben hassrath connections. He couldn't imagine any dealings with them she had had would have been good.  
"Seheron. " She quipped "not Par vollan? "  
"Not with how you pronounce words."  
Her next comment was dark. Loaded to the gunnels with traps. "A little too primitive for your liking?"  
"Sounds like you've spent time with Fog warrior or dare I say it Tal Vashoth... " He left the sentence open ended.  
You don't like our indigenous friends?  
He smirked the bate was there and he debated taking it. When Ana came bursting through the door and tugged Lys's sleeve.  
“A word please?  
Lys Stood and followed Ana outside not sharing the young elves urgency. Leaving the warmth and noise in side. The young woman ran her hands over her face. In the growing dusk as they walked a small way away from the inn.  
"What's wrong?"  
Anariel sighed the weight of leader ship pulling at her shoulders "High enchanter Fiona approached us offering the rebel mages to close the breach. When we travelled to see her she seemed under control of a Tevinter magister. After all that Cullen still pushes for us to meet the Templars.”  
“Of course he does.”  
“This is not time to be bitter Lys” she snapped  
“I'm not saying it to be bitter,” Lys retorted calmly “by his calculations the Templars are those he knows best or thinks he does. So they are the safest option. He is your advisor it's his job to be pragmatic.”  
“So you would opt for the mages? Or are you saying he's right?”  
“I would opt for nothing but another drink and to be far from here.” Lys sighed she didn't like troubling times.  
“Oh Lys I wish you would be sober for one minute.” Ana snapped  
“I am Ana I am very sober, because I am very worried. This is war. Or beggings off.  
“Please then listen with me tomorrow.” she begged her friend “Help me decide which side to take. “  
“Alright Ana. I will.” Lys agreed  
Anariel stopped "Really?! That's all it takes.  
"I wouldn't abandon you. In truth you just want me to stand behind you and frown sternly so you feel that you have back up. I can do that.”  
"Thank you. That is all I want.” She clapped her shoulder “So what are you doing in there any way?” made Curious by the company she was keeping.  
“I have an idea about every one, a clue to where they all stand. But this Iron bull confounds me.”  
“Because he's Qunari and you think he's still in bed with the Qun?” the elf prodded worried she had figured it out.  
“Because he's far to charming and likable to be anything other than Ben hassrath.” Lys muttered suspiciously.  
"Charming and likable?" Anariel laughed.  
"Exactly my point"  
“You cant hate every one in the whole world.” She jabbed her grumpy friend in the ribs.  
“No but I can try.” Lys retorted returning to the inn  
“Don't stay up to late then.” Ana called back. There would be no persuading her.

Most had taken their leave the night had waned and there were always jobs in the inquisition first thing in the morning.  
"To night I’ll bid you adiue." She told Bull.  
"I'll walk with you to your chambers if you like” he offered.  
She returned to the night with the large man at her side. Campfires and moon lighting the way. Quieter by a great deal than the inn. There was nothing in competition for their voices. So they talked while they made the short walk across Inquisition grounds.  
"Why the inquisition?" She asked.  
"I was hired" he told her plainly.  
She openly laughed at his avoidance "You sent Krem to offer. There must be a reason." She had played coy and cautious, perhaps some bold honesty would bring forth some information.  
He looked up at the sky "breach spewing magic and demons. I'd like to keep an eye on that."  
“Worried about demons?” she asked “I can protect you.”  
He chuckled “My axe does just fine.” not so much shooting her down but letting her know she would have to try harder than that.  
“Then magic makes you uncomfortable?”  
He shuddered subtily.  
"Not a fan I take it?” She added  
"I've seen it miss-uesd badly” she could see the ghosts of abominations behind his words. His past was as checkered as hers.  
"I've seen many axes miss-uesd.” she tread softly, though the slights against her were often made at the pointy end of a weapon. She understood the mistrust of magic. She had passed through Tevinter after all.  
“You make a fair Point.” he looked at her with almost a new curiosity “You never did tell me how long you were in Saheron.”  
“6 years.” She told him out right, Leileanna's head would spin if she heard but if anything she understood about The iron bull is that he was a vault of secrets.  
“A spy?” He asked  
“A baker.” She told him and added quickly “before you ask no. I didn't poison any one. I set one person on fire but they deserved it. And it was with the oven not magic.”  
He laughed heartily his big gutsy chuckle made her smile. "I'm sure they did.  
"How long was your service." She asked quietly.  
"Ten years"  
She gasped “I'm sorry.” Her sorrow was genuine he was taken aback. Humans don't relate or show their condolences often. Especially those who hate the Qun and Ben Hassrath.  
Lys stopped by her door and he lent on the door frame. "Well" she sighed.  
"Well indeed." He agreed.  
"I have to be up early for the war council,” the voice of reason chiming through “and if I invite you In figure of all the things we would do. sleep won't be one of them.”  
“Until tomorrow then?” He asked.  
"Meravas.” she smirked as he turned “Panahedan venak hol.” she joked  
“Panahedan Viddathvat.” he retorted with a wink.

The morning sun rose on a crisp cold morning. Waking the camp up pleasently.  
Lys took a seat in the corner of the war room as Anariel had asked. She was fresh faced. With new clean riding pants and brown vest hair tidier that normal. Ana had heard of Lys the circle mage. Good influence, good leader, in the running for high enchanter but she had almost never seen it. Heard it a few time through the jokes and rough charm but never seen it.  
Cassandra, Leliana Cullen and Josephine filed into the room Anariel noticed them all quietly regard Lys almost like a total stranger. Ana found it reassuring this malleable mildly intimidating force was on her side.  
"We have made contact with Alexius" Anariel began looking over the war table and the tiny figures representing all the pieces in the ferelden puzzle “He holds redcliff castle and the rebel mages. Even so I still think the mages are the best bet to assist Lys in closing the rift. even if they weren't he's a tevinter magister I can only think he has the worst intentions for the mages."  
"We don't have the manpower to take the castle" Cullen interjected "either we find another way or you give up this nonsense and go get the templars."  
Lys's chair creaked against the floor as she stood behind her young friend.  
Cassandra met her eye and seemed to share in her thoughts. "Redcliff is in the hands of a magister this cannot be allowed to stand."  
"The letter from Alexius asked for the herald by name it is an obvious trap” Josephine said. Shifting her weight to look to Lys. The more the conversation continued the more Anariel realised the ball was in Lys's court. She could sense her friend behind her and she could almost hear the gears turning.  
"I know." She sighed "I don't want to order anyone to their death."  
"You have us sit and do nothing." Leliana asked her anger slowly rising.  
Josephine sighed "not this again."  
Cullen came forward as the voice of stoic military reason.  
"Redcliff castle is one of the most defendable fortresses in Ferelden. It has repelled thousands of assaults. If you you go in there you'll die and we will lose the only means of closing these rifts. I won't allow it."  
"And if we don't even try to meet Alexis we lose the mages, and leave a foreign power on our doorstep. Even if we could assist the keep it would be for naught and orlesian inquisition army marching into ferelden would provoke war our hands are tied." Josephine  
Cassandra sighed "The magister has"  
“Out played us.” Cullen finished  
"Not entirely." Lys interjected. The room turned slowly not use to words of hope coming from the cynics mouth. "Not if we think like thieves over soldiers."  
"What are you going to do? Knock on the door and sass your way in whole I sneak around the back and cut off their coin purse? This isn't a summer in Antiva? It's a fortress." Anariel snarked.  
"And a fortress is a large stone coffin if there is only one entrance and exit." She looked to Leileana to fill in the gaps so she didn't then have to try and explain why she knew so much about Ferelden architecture.  
"There is a secret passage into the castle. To narrow for an army, but we could send agents." The spymaster finally added.  
"So it is like summer in Antiva. You go in the front wow him with some words and I go round the back n cut of his coin purse." Ana’s grin implied a second meaning to her words.  
"While the attentions on the herald we dismantle their trap. Dangerous" Cullen mused "but it could work."  
At that moment they heard a kerfuffle at the door to the war room which opened with a flourish as a handsome young mage entered "fortunately you'll have help. Your spies will never get passed Alexis' magic without my help, so if you're going I'm coming."  
"And you are?" Lys asked stopping the young man in his tracks.  
"Dorian Pavis."  
"Of house Pavis?" She remembered the Tevinter family's name on almost every lip as they passed through that land. Highly esteemed Nobel's, though this young man would have been a bratty teen then.  
"Dorian helped us is Redcliff." Anariel told her friend "He knows aAlexies well. He will be an asset."  
"Well at least he has some sense if he's here rather than over there."  
The two mages regarded each other, and Lys nodded to herself.  
"The plan puts you in the most danger." Cullen said grabbing Lys' attention "we can't in good conscience order you to do this. We can still go after the templars if you would rather not play bait."  
"I was born to stand in the firing line Cullen." She said with the first reassuring smile she had given him since they met. It was with glib words and a present smiled that he finally had the conformation he had suspected for a while. She watched the colour drain from his face and hastily changed the subject "We will be fine. I do want Varric and Bull with me though."  
"Why?" ana asked slightly confused.  
"Both are good fighters and even better liars," Lys quipped.  
"I trust you are in your element herald" Leileana said "I will work with you and Anariel to plan the mission."  
"Before then" Cullen's voice was almost hesitant "a word?"  
"Of course." Lys nodded. She couldn't be cruel any longer.  
That was not the response he expected from Lys. the other advisors filed out to give them their moment curiosity building around those who didn't know concern in those who did. Anariel lingered  
"No you too Ana." Lys said softly. "It's fine"

With the room clear the former Templar Turned to the mage.  
"Alyssa." he said slowly "but Not Trevelyan."  
She nodded "so you figured it out.”  
"I can't believe I didn't see it sooner."  
"You were young,” she consoled him “a lot has happened since then."  
He shook his head a hushed laugh escaped him and he stepped forward embracing his friend.  
"If it was anyone else I would swear I was mad. You died at Ostagar."  
"Almost. turns out luck and I have an interesting relationship." She hugged him back. He was one of the better things from Ferelden circle to have survived.  
"You didn't even look like half of yourself until today."  
She pulled away "I was an apostate Cullen. I couldn't have anyone recognise me. In a way I hopped you never would."  
"Why?” He seemed shocked “weren't we friends?”  
“We were. but you also stood in an order that would have had me lynched.” she tried not to snap but he was old enough now to understand how naive his words were.  
“we were close and I loved Henry, but it wasn't until I was far away from that place I realised how indoctrinated I was into that world.”  
"So you left you never came back to the circle? I don't blame you dead we weren't going to look for you. And we had other problems." The darkness lurked behind his eyes.  
"The circle broke." She sat on the war table next to him. "I did make it back you know. It was in the grips of madness when I arrived."  
"They cordoned it off, how?." He was shocked.  
"I lived there for 23 years I didn't need to be Let in. I snuck in. I thought the hubbub at the gate was for me and I was worried. They thought I had run off. I fought as much as I could, in then end all I could do is resist, They threw me in the cells under the tower."  
He frowned "We found evidence of fire there, and Henry's shield some pieces of armour. We never found out what happened to him. Did you have something to do with that?"  
"I did." Lys voice crackled showing the emotion her face wasn't she cleared her throat and began again.  
"He was more than mad when they threw him in the cell with me. He thought I was a demons trick.”  
Cullen sensed where her story was going he laid a hand on her shoulder "you don't have to explain now. Horrible things happened when that circle fell."  
"Ana was the only reason I survived. Wrong place wrong time poor kid. But right place for me." She smiled “again interesting relationship with luck”  
“So you left ferelden?" He sat next to her, side by side in the darkened war room “so did I.”  
"We left everything kept going until we hit saheron." She told him. Looking out to the flickering candles. It was like talking in the common rooms of the circle, sunless walls warmed by candle light. Trying to talk quietly before the room was used by another group.  
"Why? Surely that was worse than the circle for you. The Qunari...  
Lys interrupted "The Tal Vashoth and fog warriors are are hospitable enough.”  
"If you're a magician rather a mage." Cullen scoffed but not unkindly. “You always went to odd lengths to protect your friends, and here you go again.”  
“Except this time my back up isn't a man trying to usurp the throne. I'm trusting your little organisation here to try and keep me alive.”  
He turned to her earnestly “I will try my best.” He paused concern digging lines into a his face “Still shouldn't you be worried?”  
“Alexis is another Teviner twat. He doesn't scare me. To be honest the rip in the sky does.” She tapped her good foot against the floor before standing and turning to him “You know normally when people haven't seen each other in a decade they go to the tavern and share an ale.”  
He let a chuckle escape “I somehow don't think you can talk about half of what you have gotten up to in public. Leileana has your history locked up tight. But honestly I'm glad it's you with the mark not some random Ostawick mage.”  
“Careful Cullen your Templar judgements are showing. She gibbed, but stopped as he looked worried. “it's a joke.” She put her hands on his armoured shoulders and stood In Front of him. Though he was a fully capable commander and grown man she was for ever blessed with the memory of his youth, a shiny new Templar blushing at the forward flirtations of one Dae Amell. Deep down passed the scars the tired eyes and the furrowed brow she new a bit of that young man still lived. So she said what she thought he had hopped to hear. “What you have done here, commanding these men with compassion keeping a sane head while the sky opens around you... I'm proud Cullen. Henry would have been to. It's impressive.”


End file.
